It's Showtime
by Mynameiseverchanging
Summary: When fate keeps pulling you together, do you really have the right to argue? It won't be easy, we come from different worlds, but I'm willing to give it a shot. (Korrasami where Asami is a local celebrity actress and Korra is a Martial Artist who fights for people's entertainment. Korra is also deaf/hard of hearing. Lots of backstory to be uncovered)


**A/N: First Korrasami fiction ever and I am so excited for this plot to be honest. It's an idea I originally had for two original characters, but I decided to make it a Korrasami AU instead.**

 **This first chapter is short. It's only an introduction though, so the next chapters will be longer. I didn't want to call it a prologue because those typically have a lot of forshadowing and information to be revealed once one gets to the middle or end of a story, and this isn't that. So yeah, introduction. But still, enjoy.**

 **Deaf Martial artist!Korra Popular Actress!Asami. Let's go!**

* * *

The crowd had been amazing that night. Cheers could be heard from outside the theatre, loud and strong. As the actors all took their the ruckus elevated, and then slowly dropped. All patrons soon left the theatre, exiting through the front door and talking animatedly amongst themselves.

Behind the red velvet curtain, a tall, beautiful woman sighed, closing her eyes and taking a breather.

"Hey Asami" a voice sounded behind her, the woman turning to see who had addressed her "Nice show today"

Asami smirked, though tiredly.

"Is it not always a wonderful show when I myself play the lead?" Asami asked in a playful tone.

A short chuckle came from the older lady who had been addressing Asami, her shoulders shaking the loose green fabric of her long sleeve blouse and silver necklace.

"Yes, I suppose that _is_ why I cast you" A soft smile crossed her lips as she asked "Now go change, I'll give you a ride home tonight"

"Thank you Suyin. I'll hurry then" Asami remarked as she hurriedly brushed passed Suyin on her way to the dressing room.

It hadn't taken long for Asami to dress. It was late and so she couldn't be bothered with fixing her makeup or hair when the only place she was going was home. So, she threw on a pair of tight blue jeans and a loose fitting red tank, then hung her costume on the rack and made her way out the door, grabbing her purse in the process.

When she exited the theatre, which settled on a busy city road, Asami turned to her right and made her way over to the alley way which lead to the stage's private employee parking lot. Suyin would pull the car up for Asami to jump in, so all she had to do was wait.

All of a sudden, while waiting for the older woman to pull up in her silver sports car, Asami got the funny feeling that she should... No, she _needed_ to look towards her left. As soon as she did, she could see out of the corner of her eye, a girl about her age on the opposite side of the street do the exact same thing at the exact same time.

Their eyes met, and Asami found herself unable to look away. She was so curious about this girl, but why? This was a complete stranger. Was it perhaps the coincidence of them both looking at the same time that made Asami so curious? She had not a clue.

On the other side of the road the other woman, clad in loose cargo jeans tucked into tight combat boots and a tight black tank top, smirked deviously at Asami. For a moment she felt her heart stutter. It had to be fear though. Was this woman a stalker? She had to get out of here. So why couldn't she pry her eyes away from those electric blues which were causing her so much unnecessary grief?

The tan girl raised two fingers to her temple, still staring directly at Asami and never dropping her smirk, then made a swooping motion with her arm as if she were giving a mock salute. Then, everything ended when a big burly boy wearing simple grey sweats ran up to the tan girl and grabbed her arm, saying something as he dragged her off. At that same moment was also when Suyin happened to appear, seemingly out of thin air, in front of Asami in her silver sports car.

Suyin rolled down her tinted window to look at Asami and nod her head towards the passenger seat.

"You getting in?"

Asami blinked for a moment but then scurried to the other side of the vehicle and into the passenger seat, buckling up as they turned right and took off towards Asami's apartment.


End file.
